When You Need to Cry, Cry
by musicismylife42
Summary: Ed meets Russ and Fletcher in Central and they offer him and Al a room to stay in. Roy cries, and wishes he could see the one he loves again, just once. RussxEd, RoyxMaes.
1. In Central and at the Grave

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

In Central and at the Graeve.

Roy tried not to think about it, but he couldn't. Maes had been his best friend to the very end, he worked hard, and now he was dead. Roy couldn't get that fact out of his mind, and he knew that Ed didn't know yet. He decided he would call Fullmetal as soon as he knew what hotel he was staying at.

Ed watched the things go by. The train was moving fast, and Ed couldn't see everything, but when the train passed a house he could've sworn that he saw Maes there, smiling and waving and holding a picture of Elicia. Ed blinked, and when he looked out he saw that they had passed. He leaned his head out the window and looked back, and there he saw Maes again, doing the exact same thing.

"Why am I seeing Hughes here?" Ed asked himself.

"Ed, is everything alright?" Winry asked. Ed stopped staring. He came back to his bench and said nothing.

"Ed?" she asked again.

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw something that shouldn't be here." said Ed, trying to smile. But Winry and Al could tell something was wrong. They had kept Al with them in case somebody tried to throw him off board at the wrong stop. No one but Ed and Winry knew why Al was in the armor, and they didn't ask, "is something wrong with him?" Mostly everybody just stayed quiet and kept to their own things.

Roy knew that Ed would take the news badly, and he would probably wouldn't show up for a few days. Possibly even weeks. But he knew that Ed had to know. But everyone knew who was most affected by the news of Maes's death. It was Roy. Everyone knew that he had loved Maes, and now that Maes was gone Roy was probably the saddest creature on the planet. Ed even knew how Roy felt, and that was something big.

"There's gonna be a train arriving here in about 10 minutes. Why don't we stay until it comes and see who gets off?" Russell asked his younger brother.

"But Brother, the last time we did that we got caught." Fletcher said.

"Still, maybe someone we know will come off board." Russ said with a smile. He hoped that Ed was gonna get off the train, but he wasn't going to rise his hope.

Ed and Al knew that they only had a few minutes before they had to get off the train. They were going to be staying in Central. They had brought Winry along for 2 reasons:

1. She asked if she could come with them.

2. If Ed broke a limb, she could fix it since she had brought her tools with her.

Winry had gazed at everything she saw, and when the train stopped she was very excited for going into this place. They were in Central yet again, but the place looked no different.

Russ and Fletcher were watching the passengers get off. The last of the passengers was Ed, and he had brought Al and a girl Russ didn't recognize. He jumped out of the hiding place he was in and walked over, and Fletche followed him.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Pipsqueak Elric." Russ said, and then started to laugh.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT WOULD STEP ON AND NOT EVEN NOTICE!" Ed yelled.

"Nice to see you two." Al said.

"Uh, Ed, who are these people?" Winry asked, pointing to Russ and Fletcher.

"Oh, you haven't met each other yet." Ed said, chuckling.

"Winry, this is Russell. Russell, this is Winry." The two of them shook hands.

"Winry, this is Fletcher, Russell's younger brother. Fletcher, this is Winry." Ed said, and the two of them just looked at each other.

"Ed, there's something you need to know." Russ said.

"And there's something I need to know. Where can I stay?" Ed asked.

"You can stay with us. We're in a hotel, but there quite a few beds. Don't know why, there just are. They gave us the largest room, although I don't know why." Russ said, and he led the Elrics and Winry to the hotel they were staying at.

Roy had finally gotten word of where Ed was staying at. He wanted to call Fullmetal right away, but as he reached to the phone he stopped.

"It's better to wait for a few hours." Roy told himself, and looked at a picture of him and Maes.

That day Roy left early.

"Sir, this isn't like you. Is something wrong?" Hawkeye asked, although she already knew why. Everyone knew.

"I feel a little sick. I'm gonna go back to my home and lie down." Roy said, and with a salute he headed off for the cemetery.

Maes was buried near the end of the cemetery, and when Roy went to the grave he started to cry as he read the words on the gravestone.

"Here lies Maes Hughes, a gentle and noble man.

I've got a lot of work to do, so don't try to bother me." Those were the words on his gravestone. Roy knelt down, and cried for the longest time. When he stopped crying, he said three words to the gravestone and soil.

"I love you."

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Meeting at the Cemetery

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Meeting at the Cemetery

Maes could hear everything Roy was saying. He wanted to see him, but he couldn't. Roy would never believe it was him. But when he heard say he loved Maes, Maes just couldn't abandon him. He needed to see him. But how would he do this? Maybe he should pay a visit to Ed. Ed didn't know that he was dead yet, and it would be good. Plus, Ed knew about this stuff. He left to go to the military headquarters and left Roy a note.

Ed was surprised how big Russ's room was. It really did have 4 beds, and a wonderful view. Ed gaped at it. He wanted to keep this room, but he knew he couldn't.

"I wonder why Russ was here?" Ed asked himself. Fletcher and Al had went outside to look for homeless animals. If they found one they would use their alchemy to make a home for it. This left Ed and Russell all alone in the room.

"Ed?" Russ called when he got out of the shower. Ed didn't reply. He was in a state of shock.

"Ed?" Russ walked over to him and shook him. This woke Ed up.

"Huh? Oh, its you Russ." Ed said, and then sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Now Russ was very concerned about Ed.

"I was just thinking about the homunculi and everything. I wonder if they don't mind being homunculi."

"What are you talking about?" Russ was very confused.

"They always say they want the Philosopher's Stone so they can become human. Maybe, they hate being what they are and want to be something they're not." Tears came into his eyes.

"Ed…" Russ looked at the boy he loved.

'Russell, I'm going out for a walk. Do not follow me. I want to be alone." Ed said, and he got up and walked out the door.

When Roy went back inside his office, he saw a letter on his desk. He picked it up and read it.

"Mustang, do not tell Fullmetal that Maes is dead yet. I want him to know something. I will write you when I think its time." There was no signature.

"Sir, is something bothering you?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, its nothing." Roy replied, and decided to follow the directions on the note. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was someone he knew who had written the letter. He clutched it and went back to doing his paperwork.

As Ed walked, he felt like he was being followed. He went into the cemetery to have some time alone. He just wanted to cry. He didn't know why. He just felt depressed for some reason. When he knelt on the ground, something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Maes there.

"Ed, I need some help." Maes said seriously.

"What do you need help with?" Ed asked, now feeling angry instead of sad.

"I heard Roy say he loves me, and I want to face him. But how do I do that?" Ed thought for a second, then had an idea.

"Find him and tell him how you feel. In my opinion, you two would make a great couple." Ed snickered.

"But… but we're both guys. Are you sure its alright?" Maes asked. He was getting all the information he needed.

"It doesn't matter what sex you are. If you love someone, you need to tell them."

"Have you told the person you love that you like them?" Maes asked, laughing. Ed gulped.

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment." Ed said, and Maes could tell he was crying.

"Alright, I'll find Roy and tell him how I feel. But you have to promise me that you will do the same thing." Maes smiled.

"Do I have to do it immediately?" Ed asked. Maes shook his head.

"Alright then, we have a deal." Ed said, and left the cemetery.

TBC

Well, I thought it was crap. But maybe you thought differently. Review!


End file.
